<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made Together by Moonstorm69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904334">Made Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstorm69/pseuds/Moonstorm69'>Moonstorm69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Alpha!Machi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta!Yuki, Body Dysphoria, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Alpha, Hand Jobs, Manga Spoilers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Tentacle Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, pro-choice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstorm69/pseuds/Moonstorm69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki has spent most of his life hating his secondary gender. Betas were a biological after thought, supposedly beyond the petty needs of sex. It's a concept that has never say well with him. Yet when Machi enters her rut for the first time, Yuki has never been more grateful for his gender. He's the perfect man to help his anxious, terrified girlfriend through this, if only she'd let him in... </p><p>Or </p><p>He was a Beta. She was an Alpha. This is rated Expllicit. Can I make it anymore obvious?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the longest thing I have written in ages and it's fuckin' Omegaverse. </p><p>The first chapter is World Building/Smut and the second chapter is World Building/After Care.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuki was a beta. His peers treated it as though it made him special somehow, beyond the petty needs of some lust filled omega desperately seeking some kind of powerful alpha to impregnate them. Nor was he an almighty warrior who would fight the crowds to defend their helpless omega,  then proceed to pleasure them for a week solid. No, he was a beta. He was not the warrior or the deviant, he was the Prince. The charming diplomat who was meant to keep a level head and unite people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was… he never felt like a prince. He always felt his presenting was just another sign of his grey existence. Beta. Other. Spare. A biological after thought that only existed to serve other people. The world was filled with imagery of powerful omega politicians with a thousand alpha's wrapped around their fingers, and every advert seemed to feature some sort of promise that if you bought their product you'd either become a powerful alpha, or at least find one in your bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed to some extent he should be grateful. Unique challenges faced Zodiac Members who went into heat. They could transform in the middle of a street of caught unawares, or even halfway through a knotting if one of them were to slip. But there was still something in the back of Yuki's mind that craved that kind of attention. At first he thought maybe that's why he felt drawn to Tohru. She was a young omega the same age as him who many considered desirable. Yet it became clear over time that the feeling in his heart when he looked at her was that felt towards a mother, not a mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear to everyone in the world that the only mate she was after was Kyo. Not that either of them would ever admit to it based on all that had happened. Still, a part of him longed for that kind of connection. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd taken a few tentative steps towards investigating his sexual likes and dislikes. Porn was a great help, although it mostly left him with more questions. He didn't have a preference one way or the other in terms of gender combinations. Some days he liked the idea of being submitted to, to pour all his attention onto one person and have them obey his commands. Other days, he wanted to give in to someone else, lie back and be pleasured for hours on end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were even days when he wanted to be pushed onto his back and taken by force. Those days felt wrong to admit to, like he was deliberately trying to trigger his own PTSD… but there was something about the safety of the scene in his own head that was innately thrilling. He wanted to find someone who he could trust like that, and maybe would trust him in return. Maybe he could be the domineering one once in a while and play our whatever fantasies he had in his head. He'd seen some toys that would even replicate the presence of a knot… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joining the school council had made him more confused. Kakeru and Kimi were both omegas and shared in the kind of sexual humour that went over his head. Nao was a beta, like him, and whilst they both had a chip on their shoulder about it; Nao's was the size of Mt. Fuji. Then there was Machi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time they'd met she'd been in the middle of what he acutely recognised as a panic attack. Her skittish reactions led him to believe that maybe she was an omega entering heat, and was too frightened to be near anyone who might try to take her. Then Kakeru had appeared and their difference in scents had been enough to choke on.  It wasn't until she'd thrown a book through the window that he'd realised what she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Typical alpha behaviour," Nao scoffed "they shouldn't let them into schools if they're going to behave like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. "What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggling Kimi skipped up and draped her arms around her kohei "Don't worry Chibisuke! Machi isn't in her rut, Kimi would know after all. Your virginity is still safe!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki blinked, looking between the two of them. Rut? Machi was in rut? Or rather, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> in rut. But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in rut. So, she was an alpha? That was good to know. Not that it especially mattered, but it was still useful information to have. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was the answer to the strange connection he sensed between Kakeru and Machi? Were they pair bonded and he'd just never noticed the marks? It wasn't as though he was the most observant of people. Could female alphas even--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay Yun-yun?" asked Kimi, tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nao scoffed, still struggling to free himself from Kimi's grasp. "Some ASB President. Couldn't even spot an Alpha when he smells one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She-- she smells like an alpha? I'd never--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awwwh, Yun-yun you're so innocent!" Chirped Kimi. She finally released Nao from her monster grasp and moved to hang off of Yuki instead. "It's okay though, Kimi will forgive you! Machi is a female alpha, they're very rare and very special. A lot of people are really into them, but not Kimi! I much prefer a big--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A palm to the face shut her up immediately. Yuki had learnt that she was not the weak darling princess she pretended to be, and she could definitely take a little violence here and there. "Her genders don't matter to me. We have a meeting to get to, and we can sort out any personal problems later on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the last the council had to say on it. Yuki had been a little worried about leaving Machi alone with Kakeru. Kimi had assured him that she wasn't in rut, but what if that changed? No. He was being ridiculous! Alphas and Omegas could certainly be friends without any of that stuff getting in the way. Not all alphas were slaves to their biology; they were fully capable of walking away when needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heck, he'd seen Kagura in the midst of heat be slammed off by Kyo without a second thought! Rather than push for anything, she'd just sulk off to her room to deal with things on her own. Though, the curse might have a play in that, along with the fact that Kyo's sexual interests outside of Tohru seemed negligible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closest he'd seen to Kyo responding to someone else's heat was him shoving his shirt over his mouth when they walked past someone in the supermarket. His reaction was much more sedate than those around him, though the omega's own mate was quick to see off any potential suitors. He suspected that wandering off to buy food in the middle of heat was all part of the game for those two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some things he'd never understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His concerns with Machi and Kakeru had been completely swept away when Kakeru had explained they were siblings. Well, half siblings. They'd grown up as rivals for inheritance, but that had changed since starting high school. Kakeru was the oldest, and held the converted position of being an omega; someone they could show off-- yet he was a bastard, born during heat between two unbonded people. A mistress, no less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Machi was born between a bonded couple, but she was younger. Presenting as an apha had caused stirrings with the family. Female alphas were often labeled as impulsive sluts who wanted the best of both worlds. Their… unusual… genitalia were incredibly fetishcised too, which only led to more judgment. As though someone genitals could ever have an impact on their personality!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in times before, alpha females had been prized for their duel ability to become pregnant and to impregnate. They were treated like demigods, granted all powers by the heavens. But that just made them seem more of a threat. Over time history had turned the walking goddess into a sex crazed war mongrerer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed, and Yuki grew to understand more and more about Machi. He learnt that her rage was just PTSD, just like he had. Except whilst he turned inwards, she turned outwards. They understood each other better than anyone else. The feelings inside him began to bloom into something more, something different from anything else he'd ever felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd learnt from Tohru what romance </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel like, but it was like understanding the empty shape of a missing puzzle piece. He knew what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking for, he had a rough idea of what it should look and feel like, but the rest was a complete surprise. It was something he finally found in Machi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curse broke just before he could tell her of his secret, but it didn't matter because it meant she was the first person he saw when he was fully himself. She was the first person to say his name and to know that it was only for him. The name was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his own</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, not something he had to share with a vengeful spirit. It sounded so good on her lips, her tongue caressing the syllables in unexpected ways. He kissed her, and the puzzle piece finally locked into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their affection grew, it sprouted buds and new life forming under their fingertips, creating new shoots to lead off of. Loving Machi was like seeing the world in technicolour for the first time. He knew she felt the same way, even if she was a little awkward about showing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed, they held hands, and  sometimes they even snuggled but nothing really went beyond that. It wasn't that Yuki minded especially, but there was something in the back of his mind that just felt… off. If Machi never wanted to have sex, then that was fine! He would respect that, but it felt like there was more to it then potential asexuality. They'd be sitting on the sofa, getting hot and heavy, and her hands would start to tug the buttons of his shirt. He'd reach down to help her and then suddenly she'd freeze-- like she'd only just realised what she was doing and it would take a whole week before she'd so much as kiss his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to talk to her about it but each time she'd change the subject. He'd asked Haru for advice but he'd just shrugged and said it was "probably because she's an alpha." Which wasn't a helpful answer at all! Did that mean she didn't want to be with him because he was a beta, not an omega? Did it mean that alphas just weren't interested in physical relationships outside of heat? Or was it because she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>female</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha specifically? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those topics he didn't know how to address. He'd maybe looked up some things just to see how things would work should it ever happen. It had been quite eye opening to say the least, and was definitely something he was interested in trying… but just because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was interested didn't mean that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Machi</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd try to drop some hints here and there about what he was open to, but she either didn't pick them up or didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. When he went off to university he'd left her a key to his apartment with the instruction that she could drop by anytime she wanted, day or not. She'd clutched the key to her chest like it was a talisman and thanked him with the sweetest of kisses… but in the six months he'd been gone, she'd never used it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His university friends were starting to believe he didn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a girlfriend. The only evidence there was of an alpha in his life was the scarf she'd left behind when she'd helped him move in. It was coated in her scent, and part of him hoped that maybe she'd deliberately left it behind as a warning to others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept the scarf by his bed, and if he sometimes buried his face in it whilst jerking off... then that was between him and the scarf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to worry too much about it though. They had their weekly video chats and were constantly messaging one another on Line. Machi had all the Mogeta stamps available and he loved seeing her use them in casual conversation. It was as though she knew she could be herself around him; and that mattered more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when her messages completely dried up, Yuki knew something had to be wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when Kakeru had called him to tell him that Machi wasn't showing up to school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I know what it is, but trust me I am totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guy for the job." he explained over the phone. Yuki wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he also trusted that if Machi was in a mental health spiral then Kakeru was the last person in the world she'd want to talk to. Yuki tried to explain that she wasn't answering his messages either, but that had somehow just made Kakeru laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay you really need to get down here man. Oh, and bring her some groceries, she's probably not been eating." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that? You're her brother, afterall." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, exactly why I shouldn't be the one to do it! Plus my heats late, I ain't risking going out into public like this. Komaki gets jealous if I'm around too many other alphas." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki rubbed at his temples. Well that was that really. He drummed his nails on the kitchen table, thinking carefully about his next move. He had classes to attend, but he could always make up some kind of excuse. Trains to Tokyo were pretty regular, so he didn't have to worry about that either. He could pop over with some food, and if she said she didn't want him there then he could easily be back in time for tomorrow's lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gathered up his things and headed out. Machi had once broken down a door to help save him from a panic attack, it was time to repay the favour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell something was off by the way the rest of the complex were behaving. The building manager recognised him on sight and immediately rushed him upstairs with a panicked look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering when you were going to show up, it's been getting really loud in there. I mean, I knew what she was when we rented the place out, but she's never been like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> before! The other residents are a bit-- well I mean, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could definitely smell something in the air that was definitely Machi… but it didn't feel any different from before. It was the same familiar scent that was on the scarf. The manager had scarpered as soon as he'd gotten in the lift. Yuki really didn't know what to expect when he got to her floor. He could hear her moving about in the apartment making grunting noises, there was the familiar sound of things being thrown about the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid thing, why won't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" he heard her bellow. Yuki hesitated at the door, uncertain what he should do. But he couldn't retreat now. He knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Machi, it's me. Kakeru called, he was worried about you and so am I. Can I come in?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her curse under her breath. The sounds from inside stopped completely, as though she was trying to pretend to not be in. Yuki sighed and rested his head against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can hear you and I can smell you. So don't pretend that you're not here. Can I see you at least, I bought food." he added, rattling the bag of instant noodles and train-station-bento. He heard her steps quicken, her scent getting stronger by the second and at last he could see the tips of her socks through the crack underneath the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't be here. It's not safe. Just… leave the food and go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was a surprise. Safe? Why would he be unsafe around her, unless... unless it was those bullies again? He thought they might have let up now he was gone but apparently not.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I can't do that. If you want the food then you have to see me too. There's watermelon soda as well," he added temptingly "your favourite!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> red you know." she snapped back, but there was a familiarity to her rage now. The tone of fear had subsided, even just for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, talk to me Machi. Tell me what's wrong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it obvious," she muttered through the door "everyone else knows what's happening. I told Kakeru not to invite you over, I -- look I don't want to hurt you so just-- so just leave! Okay?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her rage had returned and Yuki felt the pain of it this time. He'd spent too long being locked up in a dark room to be forced back into one now.  "No. No I won't leave. You're not going to hurt me!" he shouted back, banging a fist on the door. "You don't have to open the door but just tell me what's the problem! And if you're going to break up with me then at leas--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--Don't you fucking get it! If I open the door then I can't go back. We can't be the same as we were. It's-- it's too much. God your voice alone is--" she let out a muffled scream "if I see you then that'll be it, okay? You'll never want to see me again afterwards and--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--You're not making any sense! Just tell me what's wrong, stop trying to make my decisions for me! I love you, I love you so fucking much Machi. I'm not going to run away, I'm not going to leave you and I am definitely not going to look at you and say I'm disillusioned!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence at that, followed by a gentle "What has that got to--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never mind." Yuki blushed, realising that maybe things had gotten a bit too personal there. But the feelings really were the same. He could understand now how Tohru must have felt that night. The rage and the love and the supreme hurt that came with being rejected by someone you knew was lying to themselves.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a soft thump on the end of the door and knew Machi had rested her head on it the same as he had. "Don't you understand? If you were an omega, I'd have already ripped the door down already. It's because I love you that it needs to stay shut."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki took a second to process her words, and suddenly felt like the biggest fool in the whole world. The out bursts of anger, the panic from the manager, Kakeru's comments about not wanting to go out… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're in rut, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet hum from the otherside of the door. "Have you ever gone into rut before?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only once before, when I first presented. It wasn't… it wasn't as intense as this though. I can't… it hurts Yuki. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span> but nothing makes it better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the way her voice broke on the words. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. Every fibre of his body was telling him to get into that room and hold her until the tears stopped falling; whatever that might involve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can help you. Let me in, please. I just want to help." He held his hand up to the door, and somehow he knew she was doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what-- I don't know what'll happen. I'm not… I'm not on birth control and-- and condoms won't work with me so--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--so it's a good job I'm a beta then. I won't get pregnant, and the chance of me impregnating </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> is stupidly low. So let me in, let me look after you." He felt the tears start to form in his own eyes now "I want to see you Machi, I want to share this with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a second, then the rattle of a chain and slowly Machi's face appeared in the crack of the door. He was immediately met with a wave of her scent. It was thicker and headier than ever before and he could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his pupils dilating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were tear tracks running down her cheeks, but there was no mistaking the suddenly hungry look that crossed her face. He slowly put a hand on the door and pushed it open. She took a step back and Yuki finally had a chance to see her properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to say that the first thing he saw were her sparkling eyes, or the relieved smile that spread across her face at the sight of him. Maybe even the fact that the room was a complete mess, food packets ripped open and left on the floor, pillows that looked like they'd been humped into oblivion. Or perhaps he'd shown interest in the various sex toys that seemed to have been thrown across the room in a rage. But they hadn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her boobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the shopping bags he was carrying with comical thud. She was completely naked, sweat dripping down her skin. Her chest rose and fell with frantic breaths, drawing his immediate attention.  They seemed to have somehow grown since he'd last seen her. Or maybe simply being free from any bindings made them just seem that way. They looked red, like they'd been tugged and pulled at with a frantic violence. Erect nipples looked desperate yet over sensitised. The image of her desperately trying to bring herself off came to mind, and he could feel himself growing harder by the second.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes then trickled down to the thatch of thick brown hair between her thighs. The hair was damp and mangled, like wet fingers had been scrapped across it. He gulped at the image in his mind, making his trousers even more uncomfortable. Subconsciously he reached down to cup himself in an attempt to find some sort of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machi took a step backwards, drawing his attention back up to her eyes. The combination of lust and fear made him stop in his tracks. He cursed his hindbrain for taking over so quickly. He couldn't imagine what this must have been had he been an omega, and for the first time in his life he was grateful for the way he'd been made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as though everything had led up to this moment, where he could comfort the girl in front of him. He waited for her to make a move, to take some level of command in this situation, to tell him what he needed to do to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand reached down between her legs. He couldn't tell if it was to cover herself up, or to relieve some of the pressure he had been feeling too. He took another nervous step forward and this time she didn't move away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I look normal right now, but I'm not." she whispered at last "I don't know-- they've never appeared before. So I don't know what to expect." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki's brain tried to process what she was talking about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'They've never appeared before</span>
  </em>
  <span>'? Who was they? His look of confusion must have frustrated her, because the annoyed yet flustered rage crossed her face once more. It was a look he was very familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My tentacles, idiot! The weird freaky things inside of me. You know, all that creepy female alpha shit? I can feel them moving inside of me just from </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you. I've-- I've seen videos online and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don't-- you won't--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--I've seen videos too, and it is definitely not gross. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>." he took another step forward, like he was being drawn towards her by some unknown force. "They're not tentacles, they're sopia. They're your knot, covered in cilia to cling to your partner's genitals. They have full movement, they can tug," he took another step forward "and they can pull" another step "and they're so incredibly sexy, I can come just from looking at them." A little bit of exaggeration, but the impact his words had on Machi was priceless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally took a step forward too, and met him in the middle. "You think it's hot, huh? You know I can't control them, they'll come out on their own when ready. You really want to see them that bad?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were dark, her words more confident then he'd heard all day. He'd not realised just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>into this</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would be until he was on the presepise and suddenly it became the only sex fantasy he'd ever need. Just one more step and it wouldn't be a fantasy anymore… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess I better get you ready then," he smirked reaching out to grab her hand and pull her that last step but her grip on him was stronger and he was stumbling forward until his body was flush with hers. The strain of his cock on his zipper was getting painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk such a big game </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beta</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the one in charge here." Her hand moved to his zipper and gave it a teasing tug. Not enough to free him, but enough to show who was in command now. Yuki gulped, her smaller frame suddenly more menacing than it had ever been before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt frightened for a second, like he wanted to run away. But her gaze was hypnotic, and beneath the lust and the power was the girl who owned every volume of Mogeta in existence. Who'd gifted him PJs covered in little rats when she'd first learnt about the curse. He cupped her face in one hand, using the other to trace the line of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better prove it to me then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pounced on him, shoving him against the kitchen counter, causing more things to topple from onto the floor in a crash. He vaguely thought about the cleaning up they'd have to do later but it was quickly wiped away when Machi's tongue found the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He melted against the counter, his brain filled with the essence of her. All he wanted to do was give in; let her have him, be a good little beta who lived to serve his powerful alpha. Shej scratched at his jumper, and he gladly let her remove it. Her hands slid up past his shirt, feeling his soft belly that had grown from a lack of exercise and poor diet. It didn't seem to bother her though as she bit his lip to surppress a feral growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine." she whispered in his ear, and Yuki nodded in agreement, too breathless from her kiss to say anything. His eyes fluttered closed as her hands found his nipples, he'd never known he could be sensitive there but even the lightest touch was sending him reeling. It was as if his whole body had become one big erogenous zone. Her touch electrified him. It was addictive. If she ever stopped he might die from the loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the distant clatter of buttons hitting the floor as his shirt was ripped from his body. He let out the loudest groan in his life when Machi's mouth found his chest. She nipped at the skin there, the balance of pleasure and pain completely lost on his fog filled brain. The last vestiges of his shirt were quickly shoved to the side and her whole body was once again pressed up against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands roamed across his back, and he suddenly felt the confidence to return the favour. He reached out and traced the lines of her shoulders, trailing them down to grip her arse. She let out a little whine at his touch and he did it again, shifting his legs to press her against his aching crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scraped her teeth against his neck, then started to rub her face there, scent marking him. A purr rumbled across his throat as she mixed their scents together with the tip of her tongue. Everyone would know what they had done together, they'd all know what a good beta he'd been to his powerful alpha. He was so distracted by the thought that he almost missed the loss of the pressure on his cock. He was only made aware of it when his trousers hit the floor. Then stars popped behind his eyes as Machi finally took him in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her touch was soft, in any other context it would have been teasing but he was so worked up that he couldn't help but scream her name to the heavens. There would be no doubt the whole building would know what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then felt something warm, and wet begin to trickle up his thigh. He turned to look but Machi's spare hand came to grip his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep your eyes fixed on me, and don't you dare look away." Her voice was laced with a command he couldn't help but obey. She rewarded him with a sweet kiss, and her hand began to pump him a little faster. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> travelling up his thigh began to curl around him, ghosting past his balls andñ just tracing the edge of his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like it?" Machi asked, licking up his jaw with the same gentle care. Yuki gave a pathetic whine as what was now undoubtedly her sopia started to circle his entrance. It didn't push, it was nothing more than a fluttering sensation; a promise of what was about to happen if he was good. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be so so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" smirked Machi, still maintaining her feathery touch on him. Her grip on his cock increased though, and she started pumping him harder and faster. Her eyes were completely black, her gaze so intense he felt trapped by it. He couldn't help but buck into her wrist and a second later he was coming, arching his back against the kitchen counter, pants still around his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come flicked between them in thick ropes that covered them both. Machi made a slightly disgusted face and wiped her hand on his bare chest. The pressure on his hole subsided, causing him to whimper at the loss. But Machi was already walking away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see something just retreating back inside of her and cursed his bad luck at not getting a proper look. He tried to catch his breath, tried to find some sort of word to describe what she'd just done to him beyond giving him the best damn orgasm in his entire life. She didn't even seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>phased</span>
  </em>
  <span> by it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she turned around and took him in like a painting. Her eyes lingered on his come covered stomach, and the faint line of slick running down his thigh. She gave him an appraising smile before beckoning him forward with a crooked finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Beta, I'm not done with you yet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki moved so fast he almost tripped over his trousers. Machi just laughed at him good naturedly and he cursed his own stupidity. He inelegantly took them off over his shoes, then went about toeing them off. Machi looked questioningly at his sock and with an embarased flush through them to the side too. He'd forgotten he'd worn the Mogeta ones Kakeru got him as a joke for christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still held out her hand though, and lead him towards her bedroom. He felt a little awkward with how things had gone. He'd not intended to come so soon, they'd not even really done anything yet! He was a bit worried about how long it would take him to get back up again… could he sate her rut without a hard on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All concerns at not getting hard left his brain the moment he entered her room. Her scent surrounded the room like fog on a lake, emanating from the very centre where he bed lay. She instructed him to sit down, and it took all his self control to not dive headfirst into her scent stained pillows. She gently stroked a hand down his face, fingers teasing the line of his lips. He opened them up for her, sucking her thumb into his mouth and tracing the pad with his tongue. With a curious look she pushed her fingers in a little further until he was almost gagging on them. He could taste the trace of his own come on there and groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her look again was curious, like she was seeing a whole new side to him with a world of possibilities opening up. Which was true for the both of them. Yuki hadn't had sex before, nothing even close! And now here he was, gleefully trapped in an alpha's den, eager to see what bizzare delights were awaiting him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully straddled his lap, her knees resting either side of him with her crotch resting an inch away.  Fingers gently lingered through his scalp, and Yuki leant into the touch. He placed a kiss to the palm of her hand, then let his own start to wander. He traced the line of her thighs, then up her ribs and along her back. Delightful humming noises filled the air as he stroked her skin. Her body arched forward and he took the moment to press his lips against her collarbone. She gasped as his tongue swirled against her, lapping the salt of her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her body down just a fraction until her breasts were at head height. He nuzzled his face against them, earning himself a giggle from his girlfriend that made him laugh in turn. Then he took her into his mouth and the sound she made was heavenly. He started slowly, taking each bud into his mouth one at a time. He tried to take his time, worshiping each bud with a swirl of his tongue followed by a gentle suck, yet there was a fire in him now that couldn't be out out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groans reverberated between them as he pulled her closer and closer. He greedily explored her with teeth, with tongue, with fingers. Suddenly something wet began to pull at his cock once more and he moaned against her flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry-- that's not me doing--" Machi began to babble, but Yuki pulled her in for a kiss to shut her up. The feeling around his cock intensified and he moaned into her mouth. Gently, he traced his hand between their bodies until he found her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked the wet flesh he found there, still not looking at what he was doing but using the magnficent sounds Machi made as his guidance. "That's definitely is you, nobody else. Only your body could feel this good." he hummed into her shoulder, letting her sopia trail further down and around his cock. They both suddered when a second coil began to curl around him, making him grow harder by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please fuck me." he whispered into her body "I want to be closer to you. I want to know what it feels like to have you come around me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if it feels weird?" she asked tentatively. He looked up and gave her the biggest shit eating grin he could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it feels weird." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pervert." she smirked, pushing him flat against the bed. She had to physically prise her sopia off of him, but eventually they were able to settle more comfortably on the bed. From this angle he could see her better, and he felt his breath go dry in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were three slick tendrils of pink flesh curling out between her legs. They withed about, desperately seeking his body but the concentrated look on Machi's face told him she was trying to keep them held back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about this cause once I've started I won't--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-- Machi if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel you wrapped around me right this second I am going to start crying. Neither of us want that so-- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>gooood</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" he gasped as the grip on his cock tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful what you wish for, Beta." she smirked, her eyes were dark once more as she finally gave into the rut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awe washed over him as he saw her tendrils coil around him. She leant her body forward, arms trapping him on either side as the thick curtain of her hair fell forward. She kissed his lips whilst drawing him inside of her. It was the weirdest feeling in the world. It was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips slotted into place against his, burying him to the hilt. Then she started to move and stars rained down from the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hips moved together in perfect sync, a pattern struck up so easily it was as though they'd practiced it a thousand times. He could feel the drag if her sex against his body and the way her walls fluttered around him. But what really had him screaming was the way she stroked him from inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sopia were still gripping tight to him, their coil becoming tighter and tighter with each movement. It should have hurt, it should have been too much all at once but it wasn't. Dopamine flooded his whole body until he felt like he was simply made of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, just stay still for me and look beautiful." Machi hummed, rising up on her knees to examine her hard work. Sitting upright she looked even more magnificent. His eyes flickered from the roll of her hips where he could see himself rising in and out of her body; to the her the way her breasts bounced as she rode him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she groaned, her speed increasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the pounding of the mattress springs beneath her as they tried their best to keep up with her. With her relentless speed though, he wouldn't be surprised if they'd be needing to buy a new bed after this. He bounced with her, holding onto her hips for dear life as she ground herself down onto him. All the while, her coil gripped and stroked him like the most errotic hand job of all time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki tried to reach forward to touch her clit, but then her coil tightened around him once more causing him to fling his head backwards as he screamed her name. Her walls shuddered as she came, her whole body convulsing around him, drawing him further inside as she arched backwards. Her moan of pleasure ricocheted across his whole body until he too was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her walls gripped him tight as she milked him for everything he was worth and then some. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as the pleasure became almost too overwhelming. Slowly, Machi's breath began to return to normal as the fog of rut dissipated from her. She tried to move off of him but they both let out a hiss of pain as her walls instinctively tightened around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flopped forward instead, burying her head in his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't think it would, oh god are you still--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki gave her a weak nod. It was in pathetic spurts now but he was somehow still coming. Machi gave a gentle humm and kissed him on the lips. "Guess we'll be here a while longer then. You're staminas pretty good for a beta. We'll have to test it out later." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promises promises." Yuki hummed pulling her body closer to his. The position they were in wasn't the most comfortable, but they were able to shift around enough so Machi was laying on her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let mundane conversation take control, hands intertwined as they talked about lessons and coursework and their plans for summer. Eventually Machi's coil ricinded, and her body's vice like grip finally let go. She crawled towards him and snuggled into his body. A stream of come was pouring out of her, making her thighs sticky but she didn't seem keen to move from her spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his nose against her own scent glad, enjoying the slight change he felt there. They weren't bonded, and as a beta he doubted they ever could be… but he closed his eyes he could just get the prickling of his own mingling in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment was cut apart by a grumbling sound coming from Machi's stomach. She blushed a furious red at the sound but Yuki could only laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hungry, are you? No wonder after all the exercise you put us through." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, it's natural. I can't help it." she grouched, her point proving by yet another grumbling sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God job I bought food then." He said, waiting for Machi's response; which was apparently just to give him a kiss and thank him for being thoughtful without making any signs of actually moving. "Should I go get it then? You don't have to get up, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to let me go." when all she did was tighten his arms around him he let out a put upon sigh. He picked her up in his arms where she clung to his chest like a koala. He carried her over to the shopping bags where he awkwardly picked out some of the bento before waddling back to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got into a more comfortable position and ate their food in a gentle silence. Machi slowly began to get a bit more antsty though as she watched Yuki finishing up his food. She started to subconsciously grind herself against his thigh, spreading the cocktail of their come all over him. He didn't stop his eating though, enjoying the momentary power he had over her. Her possessive grip on him began to tighten and she was looking rather jealously at the chopsticks entering his mouth. Yuki noticed, and made his movements even more exaggerated just to annoy her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was finished she battered the box out of his hands like it had personally offended her. She glared at him, hips still moving relentless against his thigh as she sought more friction. "Ready for round two all ready?" he asked with a playful smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly straddled his lap, humping his stomach for all she was worth as he clung on blindly. His cock was already starting to weep from her teasing. He let himself give into her once more, enjoying the way she devoured him. Outside of heat, he might like to switch things up. The idea of pinning her against the sheets in the same way she did him was too tantalising an image to let go to waste. Yet for right now, all he wanted to do was give into the woman who needed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every rut of her hips, his cock would start to tease her folds. A single coil crawled out along them and toyed with him before slipping lower. He gasped against her mouth as it started to brush up against his hole. She broke away from his mouth, peppering him with kisses down his chest, stroking his flesh with soft careful hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to try something different?" she whispered in his ear "You liked the taste I gave you before, how about a little more?" her sopia slipped further in by a centimetre, causing him to gasp and squirm at the sudden intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently stroked his face, making calming noises as the rest of her body remained still. Her fingers gently pressed down on his scent gland, causing a rush of endorphins to wash through him. He trapped her there, bathing in the chemicals. Her hand found his heart and he held it tighter to him. He didn't want to let her go, but what she was asking for still felt rather daunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The science of the matter was thus: Male and female betas relied on their base biology when it came to reproduction. That is to say, the stage of evolution that came before the need for secondary sex characteristics. Females had vaginas, males had penises and of course intersex folk had a combination of the two. It didn't mean that they were all completely absent of either though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> could present with any secondary gender, although there was some evidence to suggest that betas were more likely to birth other betas, and so on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that to say, that whilst Yuki didn't have a functioning uterus or ovaries, he did have the necessary -- ah -- equipment to satisfy his girlfriend's needs. His batholin glands wouldn't be in overdrive like an omega's would be, but there was no denying the slick that was starting to play there with Machi's ministrations.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to." She said again, her tone normal, the hypnotic element kept at bay. "We can try something else, or go back to the same thing as before. I don't mind so long as I get to have you." She gave him a tender kiss. Her words might have come across as sexy and domineering, but he knew how gentle and careful she was being. In this situation it would have been easy to push him down and take whatever she wanted. He'd forgive her too, since he'd sworn to help her in any way he could. If they hadn't already been stated once, his brain would probably be too clogged up on lust to really think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn't who they were as people, not when outside this stream of biological incentive. Her coil pulled away from him, and Yuki whimpered at the loss. She hesitated, and probed his entrance once again causing him to let out a little sigh of contentment. He reached up and pulled her body closer to him in a tight hug. A litterny of compliments and decelerations poured from her mouth as she gently stroked his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed in her smell, and felt the safety of her arms around him. "Just go slowly," he said at last "you can knot me if you want but--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll only knot you if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want it." Machi said, carressing his face once more. He could have cried at how gentle she was being. It must have been killing her inside to say those things, if his inner beta was cawing for him to submit he couldn't imagine what her alpha brain was doing. But it seemed she had control over it, and once again he thought how grateful he was that they'd found one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he'd been an omega well… who knew what might have happened. But he wasn't, he was a beta, and that made them perfect for eachother. There'd be no added trauma, no added guilt. Just the two of them sharing in her rut, and making memories they'd want to cherish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled onto his front for her, hugging tight to the pillow that was saturated in her scent. Kisses littered his back, making him humm with pleasure. Gentle hands massaged his skin, making him relax further into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her damp sopia still playing with his hole, his cock growing harder once more with each stroke. One tendril slipped inside of him with surprising ease, but the shock of it still had him gripping tightly to the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything okay, Yuki? Want me to stop?" Machi spoke softly. Her sopia didn't move any further, letting him relax and adjust to the feeling. He murmured his consent, pushing his arse further back for her. She gently stroked the swell of him before pushing further in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coil began to stretch out and feel around him. Lips caressed his skin, praising him for being so good to her, for being a perfect little beta. He preened under the compliments, raising his hips a little higher to give her better access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly she added a second, and then a third tendril. He squirmed a little but her soothing touch soon had him humming with pleasure once more. She shifted her body closer to his until he could feel her thighs brushing together. The tendrils continued to stretch throughout him, he could feel their almost sentient exploration of his body. Then one of them brushed up against something that had him gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoy that, little mouse?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki gave a frantic nod, he could feel the trickle of come leaking from his tip as her tendrils pressed into him once more. He groaned her name into the pillow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange sensation. Usually when he'd imagined anal sex, he thought of the person's body slapping against his in an in-and-out fashion. He'd imagined skin on skin, the mixed up feeling of sudden loss and sudden pleasure. There'd be friction and a little pain mixed up with all that pleasure. But with Machi it wasn't like that at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips gently rolled against him, the trace of her enlarged clit stroking his cheeks. Her tendrils twirled inside of him, finding each pleasure spot. He whined and groaned and pushed against her trying to draw them further inside. He didn't know how long the tendrils were, but he knew that he wanted to feel them against as much of him as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they began to swell , Machi moans starting to match his own. "Do-do you want it? Do you want them all Yuki?" He could feel the way her hands clasped tighter to his hips. The bed shifted and he could see her back arching away from him. "Tell me now because-- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- it's gonna happen soon-- you feel so good. So perfect. I wanna knot you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My perfect little beta." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki moaned once more at the praise, frantically pushing his body against hers. His cock was raised just above the bed sheets, not allowing him any friction for relief. All his brain could think of is how good he felt with Machi inside of him, and how much he wanted to be filled, to be stretched beyond belief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fill me up Machi," he begged "I want to feel all of you, I want-- urrrhhhhmmm -- every last drop. Knot. Oh god knot me </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machi's body surged forward so it was arched forward against his own. Her scream of pleasure was muffled by his shoulder blades. He'd probably have a mark there for a while, but he didn't care as he felt Machi swell within him. Tendrils pushed against every part of him, the sensation turning from electric shocks of syncopated pleasure to one elongated eternal feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretched his walls until he thought he might burst apart! Then something warm, and wet began to shoot inside of him from all angles and he couldn't help scream that exited his lungs. The cries of his own name filled his ears, as his girlfriend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha, worshiped his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come still trickled out of his cock in a long slow speed but he didn't properly come until her hand slipped down between them and brushed against his shaft. Then it was all he could think of. The pleasure roared throughout his whole body, his vision going white as he just became one giant orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally came round he found himself flat against the sheets once more. He felt sticky, and a little bit gross but completely blissed out. He barely registered the words Machi was saying, but knew there were words of love. He hummed contentedly, allowing her to shift them onto their side so she was spooning him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." she whispered into his ear, once again nuzzling up against his scent glad. "You're so good to me, so perfect. You make me feel so amazing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only because that's how you make me feel." He hummed into the pillow as felt another shot of Machi's come filled his insides. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, her small hands dipping around to hold him close to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were stuck like that for a while, longer than they'd been when he had been inside her. His cock never seemed to completely soften, and Machi gladly took him into her hand until the sheets were such a complete mess it wouldn't surprise him if it had leaked through to the mattress. It felt like too much. He was too sensitive but if she ever stopped he'd cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like a day but was probably an hour, Machi's knot finally gave way and he was able to pull away from her at last. He was drenched, a complete mess as slick and come trickled out of his hole. Fingers traced up his thigh, gathering their offering. He watched bleary eyed as Machi bought the fingers to her mouth and let out a small groan of delight. She did it again, offering the mix up to his lips. He gladly opened his mouth for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst the taste was objectively unpleasant, too salty and too bitter at the same time, there was no denying the moan that escaped him. He carefully licked her fingers clean, focussing his gaze on her lidded eyes. When he eventually released her, she just stared at her damp fingers. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and leaned closer to her in request of a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obliged, gently taking his lips between her teeth and applying just the perfect amount of pressure. They pulled away, Yuki admiring the soft look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess we best get you cleaned up." she hummed, stroking down his come covered belly. "You stay here, I'll make you a nice warm bath. You've been such a good boy, you deserve to be pampered." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined at the loss of her presence, but couldn't bring himself to move. She'd exhausted him. He'd not expected it since last time she'd been the one to flop down; but maybe part of the rut was the exchange. It was a game of give and take, designed to strengthen their bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the sound of running water, and then something more fragrant. He eventually managed to hobble into the bathroom, slick still trickling down his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machi sat on the edge of the bath, testing the water for him. Candles lit the whole room, and a box of bath salts rested on the sink. She smiled when she saw him, opening her arms up for a hug. He took her hand and climbed into the bath, but when she moved away he pulled her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, and then the softness returned. She clambered in behind him, resting her head on his shoulder. They learnt back in the tub, a special pillow providing a bit more support. He remembered the bath set she'd gifted Tohru when she was in hospital, and chuckled. She really was into bath times, he'd have to remember that one next White Day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of honey filled the air as Machi began to apply soap to his back and front. He relaxed into her body. Relief flooded his system as the mess on his belly was removed. She awkwardly mannovered them around so she could reach his thighs and began to scrub them up too, wary of touching his over sensitised cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward and grasped her lips, pulling her closer. They made out like that, the scented candles making them relax and breath in something beyond their own lust. It calmed his mind, allowing him to focus on just this for a moment. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I really do mean it when I say I love you." she whispered into him. Her voice was a little nervous, a little desperate. As though scared that he'd thought her a liar, or that he might reject her even after all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped her chin in his hand, traced his thumb over her lips. Her eyes were wide and honest, glistening with the love she felt for him. He prayed she could see the same look in his eyes, because he felt it too. They didn't need any bite marks or ancient curses to know their bond was true. He told her. He told of the love he felt, of how happy he was that they could be so vulnerable together. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her rut lasted three glorious, exhausting, downright life changing days. Three days of take out and instant ramen. Three days of clean sheets turned foul an hour later. Three days of love and happiness and the kind of devotion neither had ever known before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days of the most mind-blowing sex known to man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were allowed time off for ruts and heat, for both you and your partner. It was one of those equality laws that had stemmed off of Omegas not being subject to unsafe working conditions; but had naturally been extended to all genders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd sent the emails to his various professors whilst Machi slept, their replies ranging from curt and to the point, to overly familiar and supportive. He didn't need to know Nishimura-sensei's entire backstory but he'd gotten it regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend Prakesh had made the terrible mistake of not texting before calling, and thus found out first hand that Yuki had </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not been lying about having an Alpha Girlfriend back in Tokyo. Or at least Yuki assumed he'd figured it out by the sounds Machi made as she pounded him in the arse over the kitchen counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe he should have just ignored Prakesh's phonecall. However he'd been the most vocal of his friends when it came to calling him a liar when it came to his dating life; so the man had had it coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have to put up with some other comments when he went back, but taking offence would require shame over what they'd done; and there was absolutely no shame to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her rut faded, fucking turned to love making. He'd never really thought about the different terms before. They'd always just been synonyms for sex, the same act described two different ways, but that couldn't be further from the truth. When they fucked, his mind went blank and all he felt was pleasure. When they made love, all their focus was on eachother and the world they created together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning of the fourth day they'd woken up bleary eyed and made love one last time before their world turned back to normal. This time Yuki took command, gently caressing her body. He pushed her hair to the side, and rubbed his face against her gland before peppering it with kisses. His hands felt the tender swell of her breasts before, rolling her nipple with his thumb before gently taking them into his mouth one at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed and whimpered under his touch, bucking into his hands and begging him to continue. He took the opportunity to pin her arms above her head as he entered her from above this time. They moved together with none of the franticness of before. They took their time, relishing in these final moments of passion before they had to get back to the real world. They came together, and Yuki took great delight in cleaning her up with his tongue. Her coil had rescinded back into place, so her body was now wholly his to control if she granted it to him. Which she did, gladly and with great enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was finished taking care of her, they began to fix up the rest of her apartment. It was amazing how much rubbish could be accumulated over three days. They took their four bags of trash down to the bins, waving merrily at each resident they met on the way. They all looked a little shell shocked and relieved to see them. Some looked as though they wanted to complain about the noise, but were too afraid to do so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. They should be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thought Yuki, a smug smile spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They then went about dealing with their after care. They soothed their bruises with cream, checked in on their feelings post rut (which essentially amounted to requesting more of the same in the future but with more warning) and finally made an appointment with the doctor. The chances of anything happening during their rut was slim, but there was always the chances of unintentional tearing, blocked glands or even pregnancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They attended the appointment together that same afternoon. He might not be a member of the Juunishi anymore, but the Sohma name still held weight. There were plenty hospitals in the area funded by the family, so they didn't need to worry about awkward wait lists and any problems could be dealt with that same day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If worst came to the worst, he knew he could call Hatori to give them the once over… but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>most certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> a last resort. Their doctor was a bonded omega who looked to be four months pregnant already. She had a very business like approach to their proceedings. She didn't seem shocked to find out their genders, and Machi confided in him that it was the first time she'd not been bombarded with far too intimate questions from ignorant doctors who'd only known Female Alphas from textbooks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki suspected that the woman's mate might also be a female Alpha; but he kept quiet on the matter. She conducted her examinations seperately, but seemed pleasantly surprised when they'd insisted on being present together for her questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had they known each other before rutting? Yes, they'd known one another for two years, and had been dating for one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this their first heat together? Yes it was, and though they had not had an initial pre-agreement to share in her rut, they had established clear and enthusiastic consent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had either of them been sexually active before? No. Although it turned out they'd both been engaging in </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of masturbation. Yuki had been wondering where his red jumper had gotten to… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions felt awkward to answer for them both, but they'd held tight to each other's hands throughout. This seemed to please the doctor, her previously professionally distant eyes becoming more affectionate. They had to wait for their test results to come back, and spent the time walking around the hospital garden. Yuki pointed out all the different flower names, and Machi seemed to take an actual interest! Although he also suspected she was silently teasing him and his active dislike for irises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were plenty of other couples there. Some who looked as content as they did, some less so. There were even a few panicked looking omegas who Yuki knew better than to try to comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were eventually called back in, and dread immediately began to creep down Yuki's spine at the all too understanding look on their Doctor's face. He gripped tightly to Machi's hand, refusing to let go. Her thumb brushed against his knuckle as they grounded each other in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor shuffled her notes carefully before setting them down in front of her. "The good news is, you are both incredibly healthy save for a few bruises here and there. There's perhaps been a little anal and vaginal tearing, but nothing that I'm concerned about. These things happen during rut, especially your first." she gave them a slightly devious smile that reminded Yuki uncomfortably of Shigure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Overall I think you deserve some congratulations for how well you both coped with these circumstances… however," her smile dissapeared as her tone turned serious once more "unprotected sex during heat can cause all sorts of issues. I know this was unplanned, but in the future it would be best for you to consider contraception options." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machi's hand gripped his tighter. Yuki's throat went a little dry. He should have listened to Hatori when he'd told him to keep up with his sedulity injections whilst at Uni… but he'd just felt that getting injections would somehow jinx their relationship. The problem with being born cursed by a reincarnated spirit, was that it made you incredibly superstitious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ms Kuragi, Mr Sohma, if you would prefer to have a private consul--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No. I want him here. He's staying." snapped Machi, her grip on his hand turning vice like and almost possessive. Yuki replied in kind, his voice much quiter though. The doctor held her hands up in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just checking for your own safety." she said soothingly, as though used to dealing with these kind of patients. "I will tell you what you have both probably guessed by now then. There is clear evidence of a fertilised egg being implanted into your uterine wall, Ms Kuragi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki felt a like he was going to faint. Pregnant? Machi was pregnant and it was all his fault. His stupid, stupid fault. If he'd just listened to Hatori-- if he hadn't been </span>
  <em>
    <span>such an idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>! If he'd told Machi how he felt to begin with! He glanced to her and saw the same panic in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their knuckles had turned white. Machi had one hand gripped onto the doctor's desk, and Yuki became suddenly aware that he was digging his nails into his skin again. He quickly unfurled his hand and went to grab Machi's instead. They must have looked a little odd sitting like that, arms crossed against each other, but it was the only way to ensure neither of them fell back into their unhealthy habits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Given your situations, I am going to assume that you do not wish to go to full term with this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machi shook her head violently. She was still in high school for god's sake! And Yuki had-- oh god he was such a fuck head. He'd thought the odds were so slim that there'd be no need to worry… apparently he had been very, very wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought… I'm a beta so I didn't think it would be possible. The statistics are so low I just…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle smile once again played across the doctor's face. "Yes, a one-in-one-hundred chance does sound pretty low at first. But when you consider how much semen is released during heat, it becomes a bit more likely. Then of course there are other external factors to take into consideration." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"External factors?" Machi asked, eye flicking down to her lap and then back up again. "What sort of factors? Is it-- is it because I'm an Alpha is that why this--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor waved away her concerns "Whilst the ability to become pregnant is an inherent female trait; it is not responsible for an increase in fertility. How do I put this politely…" she mused, tapping her pen on the desk "fertility in betas can be increased in various ways, the most effective is through regular contact with their Alpha. Scent marking is an important part of a relationship, after all. No doubt you discovered that for yourselves." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shrewd tone in her voice that Yuki couldn't decide if he appreciated or not. She reminded him of far too many of his relatives. Though given that this was a Sohma run hospital, there was a good chance they were related somehow, and she'd just changed her name to Sato upon being bonded. Quite rebellious of her, if that were the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we've been apart for six months. I mean-- we've still been a couple but we haven't </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen each other in ages!" Machi looked as confused as Yuki felt. He looked from Machi to the doctor, hoping for some kind of answer. It was infuriating to see the underlying smirk still remaining on the woman's face. Oh they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> related somehow. Only a Sohma could pull off that kind of hidden mirth so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but it's exposure to scent that leads to increased fertility. Especially scent during sex. Or rather, scent during ejaculation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki felt his brain begin to turn. He could practically see the mathematical symbols float through the air as he tried to process what the doctor said. He thought of all the nights he'd spent researching what a sexual relationship with Machi might involve. He thought of the scarf tucked under his pillow. He thought of his face buried </span>
  <em>
    <span>within</span>
  </em>
  <span> that scarf, her scent filling his lungs as he came… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machi found the words before him though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuki, did you wank yourself into being fertile?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki turned to her, mouth agape. He felt his flesh turn bright red. "Well you did too!" he pointed accusingly. "You said you stole my jumper for that </span>
  <em>
    <span>explicit</span>
  </em>
  <span> purpose!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who altered their own biology!" Machi taunted, her smile real. All fear and seriousness dropped entirely as they fell back into their comfortable bickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor coughed, bringing their attention back towards her. She pushed a cup of water and a small pot towards them. "The abortion process is very simple at this stage. Take this pill now, and then this one two days later." She pushed another box forward. Yuki knew that usually the prescription service took a little longer, but again: Have Sohma, Will Use It. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will it-- will it hurt?" Machi asked, a little tentatively. She clutched the cup of water in her hand so tight the plastic started to crumple.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't be pleasant, but no worse than a particularly heavy period. I can give you a prescription for some Mefenamic Acid if you would like, I'm afraid I don't have any on hand though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki took the prescription from her hand and folded it neatly into his pocket. Machi gave him a thankful look and then downed her pill. The frightened look never left her face, but it did lesson when Yuki brushed his thumb across her knuckles, just as she had done for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They thanked the doctor for all her help and then left the hospital feeling even more uncertain than they had before. The process was so simple, yet so daunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wandered around a little aimlessly after that, feeling hesitant to return to the apartment. They decided to head into the city proper and go for a stroll through Shinjuku Gyoen. Plenty of shops filled the area, so they moved on to some retail therapy. There were plenty of things that had gotten broken in their enthusiasm; and they could both do with eating some vegetables for a change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the weekend still, and Yuki didn't have lecturers until Monday afternoon. Komaki called to check in on them, and seemed content enough with their overly cheerful responses. There was a knowing tinge to her voice, but she didn't push it. Then they heard Kakeru's needy whine in the background, begging for Komaki's cock, and it was like the spell over them had broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapsed into a fit of laughter, clutching to one another for dear life. They went about setting up her kitchen, and then Yuki made them dinner. He was still in the 'barely adequate' stage of cooking, but Tohru had put him through an intense training camp before going to university. Machi changed the sheets, arranging the new Mogeta Plushie Yuki had bought for her as a way of cheering her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having an Otaku for a girlfriend certainly made gift giving easier. Kyo would worry endlessly about what to get the girl who never asked for anything, meanwhile Yuki just had to go to the local department store and raid the Mogeta Section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled down on the sofa to eat their dinner, flipping through the channels without really paying attention to what was going on. Their silence was comfortable and homely. Yuki could easily imagine them staying like this forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curled up like that, Machi finally asked the question they'd both been thinking: "Do you actually want kids?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The future was implied, neither of them were ready for that right now. The tablet sitting on the counter was proof of that. They were making the correct choice, no doubt about that. Yuki considered his answer carefully, it wasn't often they talked about the distant future, but it was always in the back of his mind. He couldn't imagine wanting to share his life with anybody else! But at the same time, he just wanted to enjoy being young for once. He'd never really been young before! Work, marriage, kids… they all felt like some grown up world he wanted to ignore. Still, the question needed answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so. At some point… my own childhood was crap. It hurt and I hated every second of it. I like the idea of giving someone else a happier one. Getting a chance to be a better parent than mine were, and seeing the world through a child's eyes for once. Does that-- does that make sense?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down and met Machi's eyes. She gave him a little nod and snuggled closer into him. "I feel the same. I'm not sure if it's a good reason to want a kid but-- but it's better than wanting a tool to control." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki nodded his head in agreement. If they were going to have children it was because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. Not because they made for a good bargaining chip, or a second chance at grasping power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the one kid though." Machi said, her smile a little cheekier than before "No way am I subegating another child to the horrors of having an older sibling." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki roared with laughter. "Oh god, If our child ends up like Kakeru or Ayame then we are royaly screwed!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll still love them though, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely no doubt about it." Yuki kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not right now. They were far from ready, both of them dealing with the still bleeding wounds of their past. But one day, when the skies were blue, when the snow was covered in foot prints and the smell of pancakes filled the air. Then they'd be ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd smile when they were happy, and their house would be warm. It would be a place they'd always want to return to, filled with love and happiness. The perfect home, the perfect sanctuary, for the three of them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machi's post-pill period had been as heavy as the Doctor had warned, but Yuki had been magnificent throughout. He cooked for her, he made her hot water bottles, bought her boxes of chocolates and cups of tea. Anything that took her fancy. </p><p>He curled up next to her and massaged her stomach until the pain subsided. Not for the first time, Machi felt like the luckiest girl in the world. </p><p>Come Monday, she had to return to school. There was a familiarity in the way they walked down the street, holding hands. The sun shone brightly in the sky, it was going to be a beautiful day. </p><p>There was no escaping the looks people were giving them though. She'd seen it a little bit when they'd gone into the main city, but there they'd just been faces in the crowd. Here people knew them, and they could tell the difference in their scents. </p><p>The closer she got to the school gates, more and more people seemed to stop in their tracks and stare at them. A year after his graduation, and Yuki was still spoken of as the Prince of Kaibara High. Machi knew all too well that the girls of the school were achingly familiar with his scent. There might have been rules about stealing his personal property, but that didn't mean it didn't happen. <em> Constantly </em>. </p><p>Which was why they were gaping at them. Yamagashi literally stopped in her tracks! Everyone had guessed that Machi's absence was down to her rut, she fully expected to be teased <em> relentlessly </em> for it. Not that she cared in the slightest. </p><p>Yuki kissed her on the cheek when they got to the gate and a few of the assembled crowd started crying. Naohito appeared suddenly from behind them, and gave them both a slightly disgusted look. </p><p>"I suppose congratulations are in order, or whatever." </p><p>Yuki smiled and thanked him politely, though made a big show of having no idea what Naohito was on about. Machi smirked, so that was the game they were playing.</p><p>The halls were filled with gossiping students, and even her teachers seemed rather taken aback. She'd barely taken her seat when Momiji came bouncing through the door. He shot straight towards her, twisting his desk chair around to talk to her. </p><p>"<em> Chiii-chan </em> ! We saw Yuki on the way in. Is it true, is it <em> truuuue </em>!?"</p><p>Machi had somehow forgotten that his family still went here… she didn't know why. They bothered her often enough. Maybe she'd just been too caught up in the euphoria of the whole school knowing she'd laid claim to their prince… or the delight she was going to have in knowing their scents were still mixed together in the unmistakable way of post-rut. Her dominant theremones laced with his sweeter undertones. </p><p>Hatsuharu came over and rested his hand on Momiji's shoulder. "Calm down Momiji. You're an alpha too. You can smell it as well as I can." </p><p>"<em> Ja </em>! But I wanted to hear from Chi-chan first! Was it good? Did you two have fun?"</p><p>Machi felt her cheeks flush bright red. As fun as their game was, she had not been expecting such personal questions. Did the kid have no shame?! Hatsuharu gave Machi a quick appraisal and then bowed to her. "Thank you for looking after him. I trust he took it well?" </p><p>Behind her stood the last dregs of the Fanclub, their gaze drilling into the back of her head. She felt her devious side overcome her embarrassment. </p><p>"He took every last drop." </p><p>Momiji clapped and cackled with delight, whilst Haru's smile grew an extra centimetre. Behind her there was the dull thud of someone's head hitting the floor. Oh, this week was going to be <em> fun </em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to fandom jail for writing this... if you would like to support me in jail though please leave comments/kudos and maybe I'll write more?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>